pretty white kitty
by Cantarella3261
Summary: "I had my entire life planned I would mate with a neko like me and have kids and raise them with love.but I never expected for myself to fall for you a human"
1. the meeting

**A/N: This is my first story ever let me know what you think and should I continue or leave it as a one-shot.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the story line**

Looking out the window my white ears twitching slightly when I felt something pulling my tail I growled turned around and smacked my attacker on the upside of the head

He snickers and said "come on time for lunch shiro" I stared at him he was wearing a grin his blue tail twitching playfully "I'm not hungry grimm" I said,

Then I returned my attention to the window staring into honey brown eyes…I shrieked and hid behind grimmjow for protection he looked at me for a moment before turning back to the kid that was outside and hissed at him his fur standing on end,

The little kid smiled then dragged his dad to come look at and I quote 'pretty white kitty' me and grimmjow watched dumfounded as the supposed father jumped up and down in excitement then a woman who I assume is the mother came and smiled at them before kneeling down to the boys level to tell him something before the boy face lit up and nodded before running in the pet shop dragging both his mom and dad with him.

Grimmjow turned around "you scared" he asked in a soft voice I nodded shyly he smiled and scratched behind my ears then I started purring and leaning in to the touch

Then suddenly the cage I was in was opened moments later as the old man picked me up to show me to the boy who was staring at me,

The boy was a little taller than me the old man set me down he tried to touch me but i didn't let him my ears folding back against my white hair,

I could hear grimmjow hissing trying to threaten the orange haired boy he knows that I don't trust humans, The little boy smiled and stuff his hands in his pocket

"I'm not gonna hurt you my name's ichigo kurosaki what's yours" I looked at him he looks a little blurry that might be because I was on the verge of crying

"Shi_-hic _shiro" I said while trying to hold back my hiccups tears now streaming down my face he reached out and wiped my tears away

"Shiro huh such a beautiful name fit for a beautiful neko, Don't cry I just wanted to see you up close I'm not gonna take you home with me yet if you don't want to , I wouldn't want to separate you from your friend"he moved his hands to behind my ears and starts scratching them I could feel myself melting into his touch.

"HEY STRAWBERRY GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HIM!"I was startled when grimmjow started to yell he's always been protective then I snickered at the nickname strawberry huh I guess that's one of the meanings for ichigo,

"IT'S ICHIGO and it means the one who protects yah blueberry" I snort and cover my mouth with my hands to stop myself from laughing.

Then the woman who was with ichigo earlier walked in and kneeled in front of me "oh how cute is this the one you were talking about honey" she asked "she's so cute" she said then rub the back of my ears.

My face fumed with color "I'm a boy" I said in a low voice I could hear grimmjow laughing it's true I have the curves that a woman would have at my age, A rather feminine face and it doesn't help that I have long hair that reached my mid-back which right now is braided courtesy of a bored grimmjow.

"oh I'm so sorry I just thought… Since you I'm so very very sorry" The woman apologized then turn to ichigo "so what's your decision honey" ichigo looked at his mom before glaring at me and grimmjow "I don't want to separate them" he said looking at his feet his mother smiled at him and said "that's very sweet of you ichigo, tell you what we can get both of them once we finish moving kon could use a play mate" ichigo's eye's lit up like the fourth of July and nodded at his mom,

Then the dad came in and shouted "our dear son is so kind I'm so proud of him" before lifting ichigo up on his shoulders "we will come back for them later but for now here's the payment for them" he said giving the old man some money before walking out with his family.

The old man picked me up again and put me in the cage where grimmjow hugged me the started to clean me. I just stared at the door of the pet shop then I started to feel drowsy then I fell asleep in grimmjows arms dreaming of the color orange.

**A/N: review please feel free to give me pointers**


	2. moving out

**A/U: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter it really boosts my confidence**

**mist shadow- no English is not my native language is it that obvious? Anyways Thai is native language.**

Today's the day that ichigo and his family were coming to pick me and grimmjow up so the old man put us in front of the pet shop to wait for the kurosaki family.

So right now I'm sleeping outside enjoying the warmth of the sun-poke-…or I'm trying to I have half the mind to get up and kill the kid that has been poking me for the last ten minutes -poke-I crack an eye open to look at my attacker let's see orange hair, tan skin and honey gold eyes… did the kid from three weeks ago (ichigo)clone himself because this guy looks exactly the same but ichigo's eyes are more of a rich cocoa color maybe I'm still dreaming.

I feel grimmjow pull me closer to him hugging me against his chest I squirmed trying to get free but my resistance melted away when he licked behind my ear, I moaned causing the boy that was watching blush and looked away I could feel grimmjow grinning.

"KON!WHERE ARE YOU"I hear a familiar voice ear perked up my tail twitching happily behind me ichigo he's been visiting me as much as possible during the past three weeks bringing me sweets and trying to have me get used to him. The boy who was poking me looked at ichigo "I'M HERE!" ichigo whipped his head towards his direction and ran towards him before crouching next to him both of them facing my direction "hey shiro was my brother causing trouble" he smiled at me his brother looked at him he was about to opening his mouth to protest

"yeah the little brat was interrupting shiro's nap" grimmjow cut him off

"sorry I wanted him to meet you guys considering he's gonna help me take care of you and we came to pick you up today too" ichigo said before looking at his brother"kon apologize"

the other boy looked at me "I'm sorry. I'm kon it's nice to finally meet you both ichigo told me alot about you guys"then he stared at me with half lidded eyes "but he never told me that you were this cute" I blushed and turned back to grimmjow burying my face in his shirt.

He growled at kon and said "fuck off carrot top" ichigo turned to kon

"I told you he would be mad bot do you listen nooo you just had to go and piss him off" kon threw ichigo a dirty glare

"well excuse me for telling the truth come on you can't say that you don't find him cute" i blushed at the compliment but looked at ichigo waiting for his answer "well he…I think…"he looked away blushing "he's not cute he's beautiful"

kon grinned and poked his cheek "ohh~ ichigo has a crush" "WHAT IS WITH YOU AND POKING PEOPLE!" while the brothers were fighting I turned to grimmjow "so what do you think?"

"huh?"

"you know do think I'm cute or beautiful" he blushed at my question

"I... I think you're-"he was cut off by the old man lifting our cage up I clung on to him as he tried to keep balance

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US!"the old man stared at us "the kurosaki family came to pick you up" I stood still for a moment I'm going to be living with ichigo from now on, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later his dad already bought us three weeks ago but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous what if he gets bored and throws us out like my previous owner or worse treat us like him too I cringed at the memory.

Grimmjow saw my distress and held me closer "I'm not gonna lie to you I don't know how long they will keep us or how will they treat us but I stand by my word I will never leave your side ever. And if they start to treat you like he did I'll kill em"

the old man threw us in a car which I'm guessing will take us to ichigo's house "It's gonna be a long drive so you can sleep if you want"kon stated as he and ichigo got in the car

"hey what's wrong?" ichigo asked

"it's nothing" I muttered

"of course it's something! That damn old man just threw us in here" grimmjow bickered I laughed at that.

Well at least i will always have grimmjow to look after me.

**A/U:เป็นไงบ้างสนุกไหมเอ่ย that means 'did you enjoy' in Thai.**

**Sorry it took so long I've been reading a new story so I got distracted. heh heh i'm sorry.**

** reviews are always appreciated (^^)  
**


	3. the topic of kids

We arrived at the Kurosaki house hold and we were introduced to Ichigo's sisters Karin and Yuzu._ They're so small._

Karin has black hair like her dad Yuzu has light born hair similar to her mother Ichigo's mom. Masaki told us they just came into this world last year and that was why they had to move their original house was too small.

Then Ichigo's father Isshin told us that we could take Karin and Yuzu's room at the moment if we didn't want to sleep with Ichigo and Kon, Kon seem offended by this.

Night time came and I found myself enjoy taking care of the fraternal twins they started crying in the middle of the night so I climbed into their crib and held them close to me purring while cuddling them trying to get them to go to sleep, the rest of the family came into see what was wrong with the twins only to find then safe and sound sleeping in my arms. Masaki awed and Isshin took pictures **(A/N: where'd he get the camera?) **Ichigo smiled and stared at me

"You'd make a great mom" he said causing me to blush

"That's stupid he can't get pregnant" Kon said sounding irritated looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed

"Actually it's possible for Shiro to get pregnant if he's the submissive one in the relationship" Grimmjow said in a voice very similar to kon

"Submissive?" Kon and Ichigo asked at the same time.

To be honest I didn't know what he was talking about either we were just informed about this information when the old man at the shop told us a week ago, but it meant that there was a chance that I could get pregnant

"Well! That's a story for another time" Isshin said with a light blush

"N-now come on let's get back to bed" Masaki said leading Ichigo and kon out of the room

"Shiro-chan can I count on you to look after the twins" she asked

"Sure" I said before I heard the door shut.

"y'now I always wondered if you ever wanted to have kittens" Grimmjow asked me while he was climbing into the crib

"Actually I always dreamed of having a family, I'd love to have kittens with someone I love" I said shifting into a position where I could sleep with the twins still in my arms I felt Grimmjow wrap his arms around me

"Now that makes me curious anyone you have in mind?" I blushed at his question

"W-well I ah k-kind of don't yet" he hummed and pecked my cheek

"That's good that means I don't have to scare anyone" I looked at him

"Why would you have to scare anybody"

"Well… to be honest you make me worry all the time you're too innocent for your own good" "I'm sorry" I said turning back to the twins

"Now what are you apologizing for I never said I disliked protecting you"

"I'm sorry for being so weak" I said "I hate being weak always being protected I'm not always this way and that's why I hate it. I became a bundle of insecurities because off him"

"That's why if you do find a mate I have to make sure he will treat you right and protect you from people like him"

"What if I don't find a mate like that" he hugged me closer his chin resting on my shoulder

"Then I'll be your mate and protect you…like I always do" I smiled "Promise?" "Promise".

We stayed silent for a while "so how many kits you plan on having"

"Grimmjow!" I squeaked out

"what? I'm curious" he said I could practically feel him grinning "let's just go to sleep" I said hugging the twins closer "but-"

"goodnight Grimm" I said before falling asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shiro's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sleeping in a king sized bed with my head lying on someone's lap staring up I found out that person was actually Ichigo I blushed when he leaned down to kiss me and whispered in my ear "good morning sweet heart" before moving to my mouth to kiss me again.

I flinched and woke up to see the twins staring up at me with worried eye's " sorry" I mumbled before petting them trying to get them to go back to sleep then letting the sound of their calm breathing sooth me into falling asleep again.

**A/U: well not much to say here but I'm thinking of a plot line so sorry if the updates are slow just be patient with me my school just started so I have lots to do today's a holiday so I got a day off to work on it. Well as always I hope you enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated.**


	4. shopping

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the twins crying for food Masaki-san came in and took them with a

"thank you for looking after them" then left I woke Grimmjow up because I was hungry he helped me out of the crib and we went down for food downstairs.

I found Kon and Ichigo playing video games while waiting for breakfast "YEAH SUCK IT!" kon shouted as Ichigo buried his face in his hands then glanced over to me and smiled "good morning Shiro" the action caused Kon to look at me and grin "heya shi care to play some video games" Grimmjow stepped in front of me with a wide grin on his face "I'll take you on"

"not until tonight you know we are going shopping for Shiro and Grimmjow today" Masaki shouted out from the kitchen "tch! kay" .

After that we went to have breakfast and then we went to a worn out little shop the sign on top of the shop said ' Urahara's shop ' when we went in we saw a man with pale blond hair petting a neko with purple hair and black ears and tail .

He flicked his fan open and waved "Ichigo-kun Kon-kun! How may I be of service today" he looked at me and Grimmjow and smiled fondly

"Geta-boshi we need supplies" Ichigo said to the man

"Of course I'll have Tessai deliver all the necessary things to the Kurosaki clinic but feel free to browse for other things you may like. Oh! And kon-kun the video game you ordered came in" kon looked at the man smiling goofily and said "Aww yeah!" and ran into the storage room.

Grimmjow and i looked around for something we would like I was walking down the food ally with Grimmjow and then Ichigo grabbed my hand causing me to turn around eying the black collar in his hand "I had these custom made can you try them on?"

I blushed and nodded before taking the collar out of his hand I put it on and looked in the mirror it was a simple design it had a little tag on it that looked like a human skull with red stripes (Ichigo's hollow mask in the original series) and behind it had Ichigo's house address on it

"i love it!" I said smiling normally I don't like putting a collar on but I think I'm keeping this one on "I'm glad you do it fits you" Ichigo said smiling

"eh? What's this hittin on Shiro huh ichi" kon said from behind me _when did he get here_. Grimmjow head snapped in my direct ion from what he sees I'm being cornered by the twins he growls before pulling me away from them then inspecting me

"umm Grimm?" he looked up eye's locked with mine

"what was that all about Ichigo just gave me this collar he didn't hit me" Grimmjow blinked at me then laughed I could only stare in confusion

"yer so naive" he said still laughing clutching his stomach, I pouted then walked into the next ally it seemed to be filled with food bowls and other stuff .the something immediately caught my eye it was a little bat plush it was on the floor and judging from the scent it was filled with cat nip which doesn't appeal to me that mush I mean it's great and all but whenever I smell it.

It makes me feel…weird.

Grimmjow said I'm probably not used to it

"Ahem"

I was snapped out of my musing when a young neko probably Grimmjows age cleared his throat "I'm sorry but may I have the bat plush" he asked me

"Oh! Yeah sorry I found it lying on the floor so-" "you picked it up" he finished for me and took his bat plush "umm yeah"

"Don't worry I don't name's Ulquiorra Cifer" he reached his hand out I shake his hand then he brought my hand up and kissed it. This caused my face to fume with color

"HEY YOU STRAY GET OUT!" The neko from earlier shouted to him.

He looked at her then said "I believe I must cut our meeting short gorgeous" then he ran out of the shop.

Ichigo ran over to me and asked "are you ok I heard shouting"

"yeah I'm fine"

"great then let's go home everyone's waiting" then we walked to the front of the shop where Grimmjow and kon were bickering about who would get to play the game kon bought first.

After dinner Grimmjow and kon were playing the game but I could care less about that right now I was so sleepy I could barely keep my eyes open,

Ichigo seems to notice this and scratch behind my ears then whispered in my ear "you could go to sleep if you'd like" I had no problem following that so I fell asleep my head resting at his lap.

**A/U: Ulquiorra will have an important part in the plot later on. i just thought of a plot just a few days ago in came to me in English class and since the teacher was busy this chapter was made!oh and a little warning the story rating may up depending on how well i do on writing lemon scenes.**


	5. mine

Today was a Monday Ichigo and kon left to go to school while me and Grimmjow stayed home. I helped look after the twins so I wasn't bored but Grimmjow is another story

"OW!"

"Sorry"

"Be more careful next time"

He keeps trying to braid my hair into different styles right now he's trying to do a French braid but I'm afraid I'm gonna go bald before he masters it. then I heard the front door open I smelled a different scent it smelled like…peaches and flowers….

"EEP!" I heard a screeching sound causing me to look at the source it was a little orange haired neko who smelled like flowers and behind her was Ichigo, kon and a girl who smelled like peaches.

"Play nice orihime" said the peach girl

"Okay" said the newly dubbed orihime before she sat next to me

"ohh are you trying to do a French braid" me and Grimmjow nodded

"Can I try!"

"uhh sure "with that she immediately went to braiding my hair 'well at least she's better at this than grimmjow'.

Grimmjow shot a look at Ichigo who was being held by the other girl "what? We're inviting in strangers now lovely maybe I can go pick up a few stray to come stay with us while you leave us here!"

"Look I'm sorry but school won't allow you guys in .and this is my friend rukia and the one braiding shiro's hair is orihime" said Ichigo

"correction Ichigo it's 'the one who braided shiro's hair' "said orihime

"how did you do that!" Grimmjow said playing with my hair trying to see how she did it

"easy I just divided his hair into three sections, which I then simultaneously gathered together near the scalp, then I braided it together toward the nape of the neck adding more hair to the braid in the process and tada!" Grimmjow nodded

"I see I'll remember that for next time" he mumbled orihime smiled and said

"Glad I could help!" then they continued to talk about other stuff. I didn't really care kon took the twins to masaki-san so that they could be fed so I settled on watching what was on t.v. feeling comfortable with my head on ichigo's lap while he petted me but feeling uncomfortable with the stare form his other friend rukia. I shifted getting up to go to the kitchen to go get a snack rukia followed me .I could feel her gaze on me

"Hey you!" I looked at her warily

"What is your relationship with ichigo" she asked

"a-a pet and h-h-his master" I stuttered then she grinned

"Good cuz know this" she pushed me causing me to lose my balance and land on my but

"neko should stick with nekos Ichigo is mine" and she left. Then kon suddenly ran in to help me

"o-oi you ok" he asked helping me up

"I'm fine" then I looked at him " I'm going upstairs" then I left opening the door to Ichigo's room I went in and curled up on his bed under his bed sheets letting his scent and the warmth sooth me _"Ichigo is mine"_ her words repeating in my head causing me to cry I don't know why but makes my chest clench painfully.

Then I heard leaves ruffling outside making peek out from under the covers' there I saw Ulquiorra sitting on the branch that reached to ichigo's window with a fish in his hand. He smiled then waved at me I opened the window then he frowned reaching closer to wipe my tears I unconsciously leaned into his hand

"What's wrong -uhm" he asked

"It's nothing just some issues" I answered "it's shiro by the way" then he smiled

"You're a stray right?" I asked he nodded

"what do you do when someone tries to take what's yours?" he stared at me for a moment then went into the 'thinkers' position "well we usually fight the person who tries to steal it or show our owner ship why?"

"an important thing of mine is going to be stolen away" he nodded

"need any help?" he asked

"nah thanks"

"no problem" then he left putting the fish in his mouth so he could climb down the tree.

I went down stairs passing kon who was walking to his room he asked how I was I said I was fine, grimmjow was in the kitchen with orihime helping masaki-san set the table leaving Ichigo and _rukia _in the living room I walked in purposely sitting next to Ichigo resting my head on his shoulder, I could feel her staring I smirked 'good'

"hey shi where did you go?" ichigo asked

"I was in your room" Ichigo and rukia looked stunned

"why?"

"someone made me feel uncomfortable plus she said you were hers" Ichigo looked at rukia disapprovingly 'guess this has happened before'. I cupped his cheeks turning his head towards me putting on the saddest face

"you aren't leaving me are you?"I asked rukia was fuming at this point, Ichigo was red for different reasons

"n-no" he stuttered I smiled at him "good"I purred out before kissing him.

I liked the look on rukia's face anger mixed with jealousy I pulled away and rested my head on ichigos shoulder looking at rukia then I whispered in ichigo's ear "because you're mine"

"ORIHIME!WE'RE LEAVING" then she left with orihime I sat back down on the couch with a still stunned Ichigo then masaki-san called said dinner was ready.

Everything was normal dispite the fact that Ichigo was quiet we finshed dinner and I went to bed Grimmjow was playing video games with kon and Ichigo was up in his room, I thought about talking to him but all I could think of then was negative thoughts 'maybe he's mad' and rukias word came in 'neko should stick with nekos' maybe he thought the same way my insecurities were always my weak spot.

**shiro's dream**

everything was dark i was locked in a cage with grimmjow and other nekos 'not this nightmare again!' the creaking sound of a door being opened caused me to shiver from fear."hello my pets which one shall accompany me for tonight?"i felt someone pulling me by my collar grimmjow's eyes looked at me with fear in them"SHIRO!"

**real life**

"OI SHIRO WAKE UP" i opened my eyes to see grimmjow staring at me i hugged him and started crying "shi what's wrong?" he asked "h-him again_ -hic- _ i- i don't wanna go back!" then he stroked my hair "it's ok he won't get you we're safe i promise" i hugged him closer not daring to close my eyes scared that if i do i might see those haunting brown eyes again "aizen won't get you"

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to be honest I was ready to give up on this story then reviews started coming in saying things like 'Kawaiii! This story is really good update PLease!' 'When's the next chapter' 'I can't wait for the next update. Great story so far :)' I cried I couldn't believe I thought no one liked this. so today was my sick day but it gave me an advantage to stay in bed and write this so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing :D**


	6. making up

**A/U: thank god I've been trying to upload this for weeks but then my laptop crashed…**

**Well its up now so enjoy.**

**oh and FYI **_**this means third person's p.o.v**_

* * *

Ichigo hasn't been talking to me at all every time I try to talk to him he just runs away. I'm starting to think that he might throw me out… I mentally smacked myself for thinking that 'no! There's no way that will happen right?'. I whined and buried me head into the pillow on the sofa I'd been sitting on I haven't been able to sleep for days. then my ears picked up the sound of someone running.

"MOM DAD! WE'RE GOING" I heard Ichigo shouted 'oh yeah today's friday' I thought then I buried my head into the pillow again 'it's been three days since we last had a conversation'.

"Grimmjow shiro we're leaving!" kon said right after Ichigo. I looked up at him putting on the 'sad kitty ' look.

"aww don't be sad" he came to me and petted me "tell you what I'll buy you some taiyaki ok?"

I tilted my head to the side "taiyaki?" he nodded

"yeah it's these little fish shaped cake with bean paste filling you're gonna love it!" he patted my head again "well we're off" and with that he walked away.

Well this is gonna be another boring day….

(ichigo's p.o.v)

"It's not like I didn't want to talk to him I just get scared when I try to" kon narrowed his eyes at that. we're walking to school and kon suddenly asked me why I wasn't talking to shiro.

"well you have to talk to him sooner or later"

"I know" I said and looked away kon opened the door to our classroom and I shut it behind the both of us

"rukia-chan" and right on cue he pounced on rukia who kicked him away.

* * *

School was boring, I couldn't concentrate on my classes because I kept thinking about what kon said this morning. When we got home I immediately went to my room where I saw shiro chasing a butterfly that flew into the room, He didn't notice me coming in his attention was on the butterfly _so cute_.

Then the butterfly flew out the window shiro attempted to follow it making him almost fall out the window. But someone grabbed him and pulled him into the tree outside of my room hugging him close. Shiro's savior was a black neko with pale skin and green eyes. My blood boiled when shiro snuggled closer to him shaking from fear for some reason I felt_ jealous_. Then the butterfly landed on his nose making him look at it. Shiro looked up at him and giggled.

_Ichigo couldn't watch anymore so he went out of his room and slammed the door shut making the butterfly fly away and the two nekos stare at the closed door._

* * *

I walked downstairs to watch t.v. with Grimmjow and kon for a while to take my mind off shiro, but that didn't work for long. Shiro came down to find something to eat and kon gave him the taiyaki he promised him this morning.

He sat next to Grimmjow and started to munch on his taiyaki. When he finished there was a few crumbs stuck on his cheeks. Grimmjow seemed to notice and copped his cheeks and turned his head so shiro was looking at him. Then he licked him… my face fumed with color. I didn't think it was strange since they were half cats but then Grimmjow stuck his tongue in shiro's mouth. I was sure my expression was like a fish out of water. Then Grimmjow looked at me.

"what's the matter cat got you tongue strawberry?" I shut my mouth and ran upstairs.

* * *

After a while there was a knock on my door.

"come in" I saw shiro opened the door. He walked in and looke down on the floor, his ears flattened against his head his tail flicking nervously behind him.

"Ichigo I'm sorry" he said it was barely audible. He was shaking for some reason and his breathing quickened he looks like he's having a anxiety attack. I walked over to him to hug him and pet his head

"idiot. I'm the one who should be saying that" he clutched on to my shirt and cried.

I lifted his head up wiping his tears away. He looked so adorable glassy eyes and a blush spread across his cheeks, I couldn't help myself everything that happened today made something in me snapped. I pressed my lips against his making him let out a squeak of surprise giving me just enough space to slip my tongue. Shiro tasted like cherries and I couldn't get enough of it I kept sucking on his tongue making him moan. We parted a string of saliva connecting us then it snapped.

He hugged me again this time he wasn't crying he was… sleeping. I felt a smile curl on my lips, I kissed his head and said.

"sweet dreams shiro"


End file.
